Desk Duty
by Nighthawk678
Summary: Shawn and Gus are up to their usual shenanigans and decide to play a prank on our favorite head detective while he's gone. No slash.


**Okay, so yes, this has been posted before. I started a new account and deleted my old one (cause it sucked) and this one I was proud of, so I decided to carry over to my new account. I apologize if you've already read it and are kind of annoyed, but if not, enjoy!**

…

"Shawn, this is a terrible idea," Gus warned as he stood watching Shawn begin to carry out his plan.

"Come on, Gus. It's late. Barely anybody's here. Besides, if somebody sees us, they probably won't even care," Shawn explained as he unplugged the computer and set it on a nearby desk.

"He's going to murder us once he finds out. I don't want to get shot!"

Shawn turned to face Gus with a sly grin on his face. "Not if he doesn't know it was us. Now come here and help me lift this." He motioned to the desk next to him.

"How could he not know it was us?" Gus exclaimed, nevertheless moving over and getting a grip on the edge of the desk. "Lassiter comes in tomorrow morning and finds his desk missing. Who else could it have possibly been?"

Shawn paused a moment before hoisting up the desk and starting to move forward. "One, Danny Ocean. Two, Hans Gruber. Three, Frank."

"So, a casino robber, a terrorist, and a safecracker… all of which are fictional characters. He'll _never_ suspect us."

"Suck it!" Shawn countered.

"You suck it!" Gus yelled back, turning a couple heads as they passed.

Shawn grimaced. "Fine. Watch out for the stairs," he warned, motioning his head towards the approaching stairs.

Gus looked behind him, carefully stepping down the small flight of stairs, soon followed by Shawn. "Why is it that every time, I get stuck with the back and you get the front?"

"Why?" Shawn mocked, "Having a hard time holding it up?"

"No! I have biceps of steel." Gus said, carefully turning the corner approaching the holding cells and stopping in front of the door.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So you wouldn't mind just holding this here for a couple more minutes?"

"I would gladly do it, but we don't have any time. Lassie could come in any time now."

"He left for the day like 15 minutes ago. I don't think he's coming back," Shawn assured Gus. "Never mind. Just get the door open."

Gus kicked open the door and lifted the desk again with Shawn, bringing the desk into the room and setting it back down again. "Now what are you planning to do? Are we just going to leave it in the middle of the room?"

"No. We're gonna lock it in one of the holding cells." Shawn replied with a grin on his face."

"You do realize we need a key… which we don't ha-" Gus stopped mid-sentence when Shawn reached into his pocket and brought out a key, dangling it in front of Gus.

"I _may_ have found a key sitting in a drawer in Lassie's desk a couple weeks ago. And I _may_ have taken it and blamed it on the janitor." He said, walking over and unlocking one of the empty cells, holding it open with his foot.

"Now push the desk in here," Shawn told Gus, holding the door as Gus shoved the desk into the holding cell and then locking it back up once Gus came out.

Gus turned to Shawn. "…Jerk chicken?"

"You know that's right." Shawn replied as they left the room and headed back up to the main lobby. As they climbed up the stairs, Shawn caught sight of a certain head detective entering the station mumbling something about leaving his wallet behind.

Shawn quickly veered off to the right, dragging Gus with him. "Shawn! Wha-" Gus spluttered as he was jerked off to the side and behind a desk. Shawn pointed over the desk at Lassiter and Gus grimaced. "He is going to murder us."

Shawn sat still for a second before finally deciding. "Run!" he yelled, getting up and sprinting towards the door as fast as he could.

Just then, Lassiter looked around, realizing that his desk was missing. "What? Where's my desk?"

"Shawn!" Gus shouted as he scrambled to his feet and ran after him. "Don't leave me! Shawn!"

Lassiter started running after them, fuming with anger. "SPENCER! I swear to god if you don't get back here and find my desk, I will take my gun and-"

The rest was never heard by Shawn and Gus, who had already jumped in the blueberry and driven away far past the legal speed limit.

…

**There you go! Surprisingly, this idea came to me at 2 in the morning while I was studying for exams and I wrote the entire thing that night **** Anyway, please review!**


End file.
